


Side Story 2: Mission (Not)Impossible

by Shinydiancie27



Series: Levihan Mamma Mia! Au [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, I hope you enjoy this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinydiancie27/pseuds/Shinydiancie27
Summary: How Armin and Annie got together with the help from Ymir and Hitch
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart
Series: Levihan Mamma Mia! Au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150325
Kudos: 14





	Side Story 2: Mission (Not)Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I wrote this side story because of my birthday (Feb 22). In my Mamma Mia au, Aruani is first. This is before SS1. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a Levihan Mamma Mia au. This fanfic is inspired by Mamma Mia which is directed by Phyllida Loyd, written by Catherine Johnson, and uses music from the pop group ABBA. Attack on Titan is a manga/anime series written by Hajime Isayama and published by Kondasha

“I’m tired of this!” Ymir yells

Mikasa looks up from her book and looks at what movie Ymir was watching. The movie started with a couple who loved each other since childhood but never told the other person. The scene currently playing was when the couple finally confessed after many years. 

Mikasa looks at Ymir questioningly “what’s the problem this time, Ymir?” 

It was the afternoon on a weekend in Kalokairi. Ymir, Mikasa, and Hitch were having a lazy day, so they decided to hang out in Mikasa and Historia’s house while the other girls were out shopping. The trio was laying around Mikasa’s bed while the sun shines on them. Mikasa was reading a book, Ymir was watching TV, and Hitch was painting her nails. 

Ymir pointed to the couple on the TV. “That couple here reminds me of Annie’s not so subtle crush on Armin. Heck, even Armin’s crush is not that subtle either!” Ymir raised her arms in annoyance

Hitch closes the cap on her nail polish and lightly blows on her fingers to speed up the drying process. “Those two will never confess.” She shakes her head disapprovingly “The world could end, and the two will still stay silent.” 

Ymir cracks her knuckles “if only there was someone there to knock some sense into them…” She looks over to Hitch and Mikasa glaring at her. Ymir raises her hands up innocently “just kidding” she laughs.

Mikasa closes her book and sets it down on her lap “Those two will confess when the time comes. Hopefully, they don’t run out of time if the world were to suddenly come to an end.”

She looks up to find Ymir staring out the window with a mischievous grin on her face. Mikasa frowns. Ymir grinning like that does not scream good to Mikasa. “What are you planning Ymir?” Mikasa asks suspiciously 

“It’s nothing bad, Mikasa. I just want to give Annie and Armin a nudge in the right direction.”

This perks up Hitch’s interest. Hitch claims herself as Annie’s best friend (a title that took a lot of dedication to achieve), and she wants the best for Annie. Hitch noticed how happy Annie was around Armin. She knew Annie would never tell her out loud, but it was obvious how Annie would react if Armin started dating another girl. It took Hitch many tries (plus kicking down a door) to convince Annie to admit how jealous and depressed she was when Armin went on a date with that one girl. Besides, Hitch noticed how Armin would stay behind after school to watch Annie during her MMA practice. 

Hitch looks at Ymir. “I’m interested in what you have to say, Ymir.” Hitch smiles “I care about Annie and Armin. I want them to be happy.”

Mikasa was shocked. From the outside, Hitch looks like a selfish person. Mikasa sees Armin is like a brother to her, and here she is witnessing Hitch say she wants to help him get with Annie. Yes, Mikasa also noticed the pining looks they give each other. 

Hitch noticed how shocked Mikasa looked. “Don’t give me that look, Mikasa. I can care about my friends too.” Hitch pretends to look offended and rolls her eyes

Mikasa’s face turns red from embarrassment “I didn’t mean it in a bad way! What I was trying to say was-” Mikasa stopped when Hitch raised a hand up in front of her body.

“I know what you were trying to say. I’m not offended” Hitch smirks then laughs. Mikasa is still red from embarrassment.

“Anyways” Ymir stands up in front of Hitch and Mikasa. She spoke to get back to the main topic. “Do you want to hear my brilliant plan? It is 100% foul proof” Ymir puts her hand in fists and puts it on her hip. She has a triumphant look on her face meaning that she is confident with whatever she has planned. 

Mikasa and Hitch look at one another and then back at Ymir. They had an unspoken agreement with one another before nodding to Ymir.

“Ok” Hitch moves to make herself comfortable on Mikasa’s bed “What’s your plan?”

\---

The plan was simple, and Ymir and Hitch designed it themselves. 1. Ymir and Eren kidnap Armin 2. Send Annie on a goose chase around the island (with the help from Mikasa) 3. Lead the two into the old goat house and have them confess (Connie and Hitch had to close the door)

\---

“You’re a really good baker, Annie,” Sasha says as she devours the piece of pie Annie baked. Annie swiped the pan before the last slice was taken. She sets it aside on the counter on the other side of the kitchen out of Sasha’s reach. 

Sasha and Annie were in Hotel Hange eating some pie Annie baked. Annie asked Hange if she could use her kitchen, and Hange gave her permission. Annie wanted to bake in peace, but the smell must have attracted Sasha out of her room. This confused Annie because Sasha is usually out, but most of their friends in their group were mysteriously busy today. The only ones who weren’t on the island are Historia, Jean, Hanami, and Marlow. They went to the mainland to run some errands for Hange. 

“Hey, I was gonna eat that!” Sasha exclaims and raises her hands trying to reach for the last slice of pie. 

“It’s not for you Sasha.” Annie reprimands and moves the pie out of the way when Sasha attempted to grab it. Sasha eventually stops.

“So you’re saving it for someone then? Is it one of the girls?” Sasha asks and tilts her head. She looks at Annie who is still quiet and unmoving. Sasha had a feeling who it could be for and smirks

“Unless you’re saving it for Armin? I’m sure he will love your baking” Sasha smiles, and Annie turns red. 

“I never specified who it was for! I could be saving this for Eren!” Annie exclaims. Her face is still red.

Sasha laughs “Eren is not a big fan of sweets. You could always give it to me. I’ll make sure Armin gets it.”

“Not a chance!’ Annie sets the pie down in a small box she had out “Go find and marry another guy who is willing to make you a pie.”

Sasha laughs again “So you thought about marrying Armin now, huh?” she says teasingly.

Now Annie was short-circuiting “That’s not what I meant! I-”

“Annie!” 

Annie was interrupted by Mikasa who barged through the door. Luckily, she didn’t use too much force, or she would have broken the door off its hinges. 

“Mikasa! What brings you here?” Sasha walks away from Annie and goes towards Mikasa

Mikasa ignores Sasha and looks at Annie “I need your help. Armin’s been kidnapped!”

A silence fills the room as Annie processes what Mikasa said. Armin should have been heading back to Eren’s house (as he usually does on his free days) so Annie could give him the pie. Now he got kidnapped? On this tiny island!

“What?!”

\---

30 minutes earlier

Armin was reading one of his favorite books alone near the beach. It was a free day for him, and he likes to spend it reading near the ocean. Armin cannot explain it, but he finds the ocean comforting. Sometimes, he likes to bring back seashells he finds and gives them to his friends. 

Armin puts his hand in the pocket of his shorts. He found a conch shell earlier that he wanted to give to Annie. It had a bluish tint and it is roughly the size of his palm. Armin smiled and lightly blushed after touching the shell. He’s sure Annie would love it. She is his crush after all.

Armin goes back to reading until his vision goes dark. He dropped the book as he felt the perpetrator tie something in the back of his head. 

Someone blindfolded him Armin suspected.

Armin drops his book and was ready to fight back, but he felt someone grab his arms and tie them behind his back. Meanwhile, another person tied his legs together on his calves. Armin was ready to yell for help, but someone put a cloth between his teeth so he couldn’t talk. 

So the perpetrator has a partner Armin suspected with how fast they were able to tie him up.

Armin was ready to thrash around until he felt one of his kidnappers go near him. He could feel their breath near his ear. 

“Don’t worry Armin” Eren says near Armin’s ear “Ymir and I are not gonna hurt you. This is all according to plan. You can thank Ymir later.”

Eren?!?!

\---

And that’s how Armin found himself in a sack being carried (most likely by Eren) across the island. He suspected Ymir and Eren put him in the sack to avoid suspension with the locals. Who wouldn’t be alarmed by two people running around the island carrying someone who is tied up?

Definitely just another day in Kalokairi.

Armin was ready to throw up with all the movement. This is not how he wanted this day to go. Luckily, he managed to keep Annie’s shell safe in his pocket. 

Armin decided to focus on his hearing since his vision is temporarily impaired. He might as well using his hearing to an advantage. All of his other senses are heightened after the loss of one. He focused on the wind, Eren’s panting, and the sound of their running. Armin focused again to hear another sound. It sounded more like a shout, and it was getting louder the closer it got. 

“Armin!” Annie yelled

Great Armin thought. If only his day could get any more embarrassing than he already has

\---

Annie, Marco, and Mikasa were running across the island chasing after Armin’s kidnappers. Annie could tell from looking one was a male and the other was a female. She couldn’t identify who they were since they both wore shades to cover their eyes and hats on their heads. 

They have been running in a full circle around the island, but Annie was not ready to give up. She felt confident that she, Mikasa, and Marco could get Armin back together. However, Annie had a suspicion something was not adding up. It felt as if Mikasa was not running as fast as she usually would.

“Annie, Let’s split up!” Mikasa yells as they run. Annie could only turn to her and give her are you serious look.

“Look, if we separate then we can get Armin faster. Divide and conquer!” Marco yells, He had a point there Annie thought before nodding her head. The kidnappers plus Armin were not heading towards Hotel Hange. There’s a chance someone would catch Armin assuming Sasha, Hange, or Moblit are there.

The group split off, and Annie felt a surge of adrenaline run through her body. She was determined to save Armin no matter what.

\---

“Shit, she’s catching up,” Eren says after turning around and finding Annie on their trail. They were almost at the goat house. Ymir and Eren just had to climb up the steps near the cliff first. 

“Speed up! We’re almost there!” Ymir calls back as they start heading up the steps. 

The two were almost there, but luck was not on their side.

It was like slow motion for everyone watching. Eren stumbled and fell backward on the steps. Ymir looked back in horror as Eren fell and dropped Armin with him. Eren was lucky because he could stop himself from hurting himself more. Armin was not as lucky since he was unaware of what was going on. Annie, who finally made it, ran up the steps to catch Armin, but Armin still managed to hurt himself. Luckily, he didn’t fall off the cliff, and Eren fell from the first few steps. Instead. Armin only hurt his legs.

\---

Hange was nice enough to give Armin a free room to recover. She reprimanded the others for endangering Armin. To be honest, she thought the sack was unnecessary. Armin was resting in a vacant hotel room while Hange sat next to Armin to tend to him. 

Hange placed the Ice pack on Armin’s bandaged legs and turned to Annie, who was leaning against a wall watching her “Thank goodness you were there to catch Armin, Annie. He would have injured himself if you weren’t there.” 

She chuckles “I’m surprised Armin broke his legs though. Must have been from the way he fell” Hange added.

“Well, I have a hotel to run now. I’ll leave the rest to you, Annie, unless you have to go? I can get Moblit or Sasha to replace you.”

Annie shook her head. “I got it. Thank you Hange.” 

Hange smiled and stood up to leave the room. Annie left her spot against the wall and walked towards Hange’s previous spot. She sat down and leaned forward to move some of Armin’s hair away from his forehead. Annie then places the back of her palm on Armin’s forehead. No fever she thought and leaned back against the chair. She watches Armin quietly.

“I feel like I’m tending to my husband,” Annie says absentmindedly. It’s not like Armin would hear her anyway.

So you thought about marrying Armin now, huh? Sasha’s voice plays in Annie’s mind.

Annie froze.  _ Her _ , marrying Armin? Changing her last name to Arlet? Annie scoffs and crosses her arms. 

‘Only in her dreams,’ she thought bitterly.

Annie looks at Armin’s figure. Someday, Armin would leave Kalokairi to see more of the ocean. Probably study to become a marine biologist or something ocean-related. Armin is most likely to meet a girl who is more fun and cheerful than her. 

“Maybe that’s why Ymir and Hitch came up with this ridiculous plan? Use it as motivation for me to confess to him.”

Annie laughs quietly to herself “Look at how that turned out.”

Annie moves to get Sasha or Moblit to help out before she heads home. She can confess tomorrow.

As Annie stood, a gentle hand grasped Annie’s wrist causing Annie to stop. She knew it can only be one person: Armin. 

Armin catches Annie off guard when he gently pulls Annie towards his side of the bed. Annie was fast enough to land without hitting Armin’s injured legs. Armin wraps his other arm around Annie and hugs her. She looks up at his red face, and Armin starts blushing too. He must have been awake to hear Annie talking to herself.

Now Annie wants to bang her head against the wall. Not once but multiple times. 

“When did you wake up?” Annie asks shocked

“After Hange closed the door. I heard what you said Annie, and I know about your feelings for me.” 

Annie turns red, and she stays quiet. She just had to say some of her thought out loud.

Armin took her quietness as a sign to continue. He looks into her ice-blue eyes “I actually had a crush on you since you came on the island. I remember thinking about how cool and talented you were after I saw you toss Eren in high school. I know despite your cold exterior, I know you are actually a good person.”

Armin smiles “I know how much you care about people like Hitch, Sasha, and even Connie. To be honest, I always stayed behind to watch your practice because I want to see you. I like spending time with you. I like you, Annie. Even after that one time, I walked in on you eating a whole pie by yourself.”

Annie stays quiet. She was not expecting a whole confession out of this.

Armin starts freaking out and lets go of Annie. He raises his hands up in surrender “Please don’t beat me up and ship me to Russia.”

Annie stays quiet again to process what Armin just said. She laughs and puts her arms around Armin this time. She puts her forehead against his

“Thank you, Armin. For sticking around.” She looks into his ocean blue eyes “You already know I like you. I like how you care about your friends and your intelligence. I also like your fascination with the ocean. Someday-”

Annie stops for a bit before continuing “-I want to see the ocean with you. What I’m trying to say is, do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Armin couldn’t stop grinning like an idiot. His crush is confessing to him although this was not how he wanted it to go. Oh well. Life is unpredictable. 

“Of course, Annie” Armin leans back from Annie and takes an arm away from her. He reaches into his pocket to pull out the shell. He got lucky the shell did not break. He grabs Annie’s hand, opens her palm, and places the shell in her hand.

“This is for you, Annie. I meant to give it to you earlier, but then I got kidnapped” Armin chuckles.

“You can use this shell as my promise to you. I promise to bring you with me when I explore the ocean.”

Annie’s heart fluttered. ‘Why is Armin so cute’ she thought and had an idea.

Annie pulls her right hand towards her. She uses her left hand to take out the ring on her index finger. She grabs Armin’s hand and places her ring in his palm.

“Is that?” Armin asks

“Yes,” Annie states. “This is my promise to you. I’ll go with you to see the ocean one day.”

Armin puts the ring on his right ring finger and looks down at Annie. He places a hand on her cheek and doesn’t move just in case Annie decides to back out.

“Can I kiss you?” He asks. Annie nods

Armin leans forward to kiss Annie on the lips. Both of them wanted to stay in their little bubble kissing and cuddling (without injuring Armin more). Sadly they were interrupted.

“Finally!” Annie’s girl friends squeal simultaneously behind the door

At least Ymir and Hitch’s plan somehow worked. Not in the way they intended, but it worked. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ©: This is where I insert all rights reserved stuff. This story belongs to me. Do not modify or republish
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this and thought this was cute! I tried to imagine how ridiculous it was in my head haha


End file.
